mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville
Pony ville is a town in Equestria. It is the main setting of the series, My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic, and home to the main cast. It appears to be a very friendly community, and most of Ponyville's residents seem to know each other by name. It is stated in Winter Wrap Up that the town was originally founded hundreds of years ago by earth ponies, but members of all three pony races now live there. The majority of the town's population appears to be female. Pubic facilities in Ponyville include a large pavilion in the town square which also features a fountain, and a library which is the residence of Twilight Sparkle. An old folks home named Ponyville Retirement Village is mentioned in Luna Eclipsed and shown in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. Businesses in Ponyville include: the Sugarcube Corner confectionery; a restaurant, the name of which isn't mentioned, with a very proper waiter pony; Rarity's custom dress shop, the Carousel Boutique; an herb shop operated by a pony called Daisy; a costume shop; bookstore; a joke shop; a Quill and Sofa store; a day spa; a fan shop; hardware store; and a bowling alley. Food carts also operate on the streets. Other businesses mentioned but not shown include a clothes cleaners, and a stationery shop where Twilight and Spike regularly place orders for her parchment and quills. In the new version of the opening that appeared in the Season 2 episode Lesson Zero, there are additional buildings in the background, as well as a train track with a self-powered steam train and a train depot that appears briefly after the train passes. The river that runs through town is fed by a waterfall not far out of town, above which appears to be a hydroelectric dam, seen in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. ponies own, truth. Establishments nob Marketplace of c00lnes The marketplace is shown in most episodes, but primarily in Applebuck Season, Griffon the Brush Off, Swarm of the Century, Call of the Cutie, and stuff. Ponies are seen grocery-shopping, painting, and chatting in the marketplace. Commonly appearing are stalls for apples, pies, drinks, cooking utensils, books, and vegetables (corn, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes being the most visible). A stall selling soap is seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen. 1337 Farms The most prominent farm in the show is Sweet Apple Acres, being the central location of Applebuck Season and the first farm shown on the show, where Applejack and her family reside. Other farm land is shown in Winter Wrap Up, when all the Ponyville ponies are seen aiding in seeding the ground. Sugarcube Corner A confectionery parlor run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. The three can be seen making preparations for Celestia's arrival to Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera takes place in the shop. Although not specified on-screen, the show's creator confirmed that Pinkie Pie is an employee and tenant of the Cake couple, and rents the loft area of the building as her home. The building's roof is styled to resemble that of a gingerbread house. Two upper stories house Pinkie's living quarters; they appear as a pair of stacked cupcakes, with candles on the upper one. Posts on either side of the door have red and white candy-cane stripes, a purple rock-candy projection stands up from the roof, and a picture-sign of a cupcake hangs at one corner. Pinkie Pie makes cupcakes out of Rainbow Dash here. Day spa A day spa, featured in Bridle Gossip, is apparently run by twin Spa ponies, both of whom work there and speak with Indian accents. It can be seen during long shots as being on the perimeter of the town square, next to the joke shop. As the ponies have their own baths, as seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen, the use of the spa's large hot tub is likely a luxury or for social events. The day spa offers all the usual services. The twins don't seem to object to the use of guests' personal herbs in the baths and in fact in Bridle Gossip, "Lotus" enjoyed it enough to ask Zecora for the recipe to these additives. Rarity and Fluttershy meet here once a week for an afternoon of beauty treatments, one such afternoon shown at the beginning of Green Isn't Your Color. Library {C The library is Twilight Sparkle's residence in Ponyville. The main reading room is on the ground floor, while an upper-story room serves as living quarters for Twilight and Spike. Additionally, there is a basement where Twilight performs her measurements on Pinkie Pie in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Other than housing books, the library does not fulfill its role on-screen much, except in The Show Stoppers, when the Cutie Mark Crusaders borrow a book titled "Ghosts, Goblins, and Ghoulish Figures". Twilight makes use of the library's books frequently, in search for information, from the very first episode and throughout the series. The library is housed in a large, hollowed-out tree, which Twilight says is protected from lightning by a magical lightning rod in Look Before You Sleep. There is a large beehive hanging from a branch, a candlestick logo on the front door, a sign that pictures an open book located out in front, and two balconies, one with a telescope. The library is the setting for the Discover the Difference game on The Hub website; and another game on the site refers to it as the "Books and Branches Library". {C Carousel Boutique {C Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Her main purchasers seem to be from Canterlot rather than Ponyville itself, as it is seen that ponies from Ponyville don't seem to wear much clothing in the first place, and Applejack rarely cares about anything else besides her 'old duds'. Twilight Sparkle mentions in Winter Wrap Up that Rarity designed each team's jackets. Rarity's true aspirations lie in selling the most extravagant and elaborate gowns to the ponies of Canterlot, who buy her personalized clothing for the Grand Galloping Gala. Hoity Toity, a fashion bigshot from Canterlot, is deeply impressed with her (second) fashion show in Suited For Success, and decides to order her dresses for sale in his boutique. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom, on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins, and movable screens for privacy when a client is trying on an outfit. Sisterhooves Social reveals that the ground floor also holds a kitchen, a laundry room with clotheslines strung outside, and an "inspiration room" that she uses to rough out designs for new outfits. This last room contains a bed, suggesting that it can also double as a spare bedroom. The upper story houses Rarity's bedroom, which serves as an additional work area for personal projects, as seen in Suited For Success. Costume shop During the chase sequence in The Ticket Master, Twilight Sparkle and Spike disguise themselves and hide briefly in a shop window. The costumes shown include a clown, a hula dancer, and a Christmas themed outfit with a fake beard. Bookshop At the start of Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie comes across Twilight outside a bookshop while looking for Rainbow Dash. The sign above the door is shaped like a closed book, hung with its spine horizontal. Bowling alley At the start of The Cutie Pox, the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit a bowling alley in hopes of gaining their cutie marks in this sport. The building has the same interior features as a typical bowling alley, while its exterior resembles the other wood-frame houses in Ponyville. Pins, balls, and stars are mounted above the front entrance, and it has a sod roof and pin/ball doorposts. A Mr. Kingpin runs the alley, as indicated by Scootaloo's comment that he will probably never let her bowl there again after the mayhem she caused. Joke shop When preparing for a long series of pranks in Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash first visit Ponyville's joke shop, whose architecture resembles a jester's hat and a sign shaped like a laughing pony's head in cap and bells, complete with an "arrow through the head" prop. The shop can be seen in long shots as located along the perimeter of the town square. They pick up sneezing powder, disappearing ink, water-soluble paints, washable ink, and the makings for a squirting turtle. 'Soap Store ' In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Twilight stops in front of this shop to give Pinkie her opinion on "Pinkie Sense." The crate outside gives Twilight the opportunity to "stand on her soapbox." This is a reference to making political speeches on the street by standing on a box. The dialogue of this scene flows continuously into the next which features the library. This means that the soap store is one of the buildings closest to Twilight's house. Café Twilight Sparkle and Spike visit a café which serves her a daffodil and daisy sandwich in The Ticket Master. Spike inquires if they serve gem-stones, but when he gets a look of silent disapproval as an answer he settles for "hay fries." The café has both outdoor and indoor seating in the form of bales of hay and giant-sized mushroom tables. Twilight and Spike are attended by a waiter dressed in formal attire and a snooty attitude; Applejack's flashback during The Cutie Mark Chronicles reveals that he used to work for her Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan. Quills and Sofas As shown in Owl's Well That Ends Well, this store sells quills and sofas. Nothing else. During the episode, the proprietor states that he will not have any more quills in stock until Monday. Hardware Store Seen briefly in The Show Stoppers, one of the locations the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit while acquiring supplies for the talent show. Mr. Breezy's fan shop Seen briefly in The Show Stoppers, one of the locations the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit while acquiring supplies for the talent show. It is unknown whether this is actually a shop or simply the residence of a pony with a particular enthusiasm for fans, since the Cutie Mark Crusaders promise to bring the fan back, meaning that they have not purchased it, though this is probably due more to a lack of money than anything else. Train Depot Ponyville has a train depot now, which seems to be new for season 2. In the opening credits, after the train passes, you can see a building with a train boarding platform in the background. Unlike the one in Over a Barrel, in which the locomotive was pulled by ponies, this one is a proper steam engine. Schoolhouse Call of the Cutie begins with a shot of the schoolhouse and follows into a scene taking place in it. Cheerilee, a pony which was featured in previous My Little Pony products and series, is the class teacher. The building sports a flagpole, a tower with a bell that rings to mark the start and end of classes, and a picture-sign on the lawn with an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Town square The most prominent feature of Ponyville's town square is the tower-like pavilion. The Summer Sun Celebration in the first two episodes was held inside, and the large, encircling porch outside served as a stage for Applejack's friends and the Mayor when they give their speeches in her honor in the episode Applebuck Season. Also shown in Griffon the Brush Off is a rack of cubby holes for scrolls that Spike visits, located inside the pavilion. Other features of the square include a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and enough space for colorful tents to be pitched. Ponyville's river runs along one side of the square, and a bridge crosses it to another tent area. Trivia * Applejack mentions that there is a road in town named Stirrup Street. As she is quite pleased that she will win a bet with her brother, in which he will walk down this road in one of Granny Smith's girdles, it can be assumed that Stirrup St. is a well-traveled or main road. * There is a hydroelectric dam in the mountains above Ponyville, seen in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. hai de:Equestria#Ponyville es:Ponyville sv:Ponyville Category:Locations